A parking meter is a device for collecting money in exchange for use of a parking spot in a particular area for a specific amount of time. Parking meters may be mechanical, electronic, or a combination. Mechanical parking meters include a coin slot to receive a coin and a dial that engages a mechanism that accepts the coin and signals that a parking fee has been paid and/or amount of time left on the parking fee. Electronic parking meters include an electronic circuit that display a readout of the remaining time based on payment received.
Each parking meter may be associated with an individual parking spot and installed near the individual parking spot. However, many cities have deployed multispace meters that control multiple spaces and are spaced several car lengths apart. The multispace meters may include multiple forms of payment, reducing the need for carrying coins for the meter. The multispace meters may also be built sturdier to resist vandalism. The multispace meters may communicate with a service provider to report errors or the need for maintenance. However, multispace meters place an additional burden to the customer. Because the multispace meters are spaced several car lengths apart, the customer must walk to the multispace meter and return to the vehicle to place the parking receipt in the windshield. Also, multispace meters may be hard to identify, and the customer may incorrectly assume no meter is present.